


Demons are a girl's best friend

by Nuxcia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Sort Of, alchohol, drunk sex I guess ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuxcia/pseuds/Nuxcia
Summary: It's been almost a month now and Dante didn't return from his previous mission yet. During the days, you mostly spend them with friends like Nico or Nero. But the nights... the nights are another stories and you can't help but shivering at every little noise around the office, your own imagination going wild after a party throwed by Nico, picturing Dante in your dreams to pleasure yourself, wrapped in his red leather coat.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Demons are a girl's best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I was listenning to Powerworlf’s song (I like this band) and had this idea in my mind for quite some time. FINALLY I managed to write it down! I’m sorry if I’ve made some spelling mistakes, I’m still learning to properly write something more than 10 words in English… 🙈

Another day, another night without him. You lost count by the time the days reached almost a month. Or maybe it was two? You didn’t know anymore. The days spent at the Devil May Cry started to feel the same. To look like the same. You could count on Nero and Nico to try to cheer you up. They always had great ideas to spend the day together, on regular and simple missions or just by playing video-games or watching a movie with you.

But despite their effort to keep a smile on your face, it wasn’t the same when the night fall and the darkness came.

The silence was the worst.

Alone at the office, the place seemed so much bigger than you thought. Bigger and empty, only filled with the void and the constant silence. Every little noises, every little cracks on the wooden floor could sent a shiver done your spine and wake you up at night, your mind alert with the hope of seeing his face with his signature grin on his features. ‘‘ _Missed me, babe?_ ’’ would probably be his first words to you. But the night was as cruel: it always was only a dream, and you ended up with tears silently streaming down your face before getting back to a restless sleep.

That night was an exception by the fact Nico wanted to throw a hell of a party at the office. And she did. Why not, after all? You needed to free your mind,anyways. To stop the grief to take over your mind. To just have fun. A real fun. For once. So you did. You danced, you sang, you drank. A lot. By the time the guests left the office, there were dozens of bottle corpses rolling on the floor. Nico and Nero helped you to clean most of the damage before leaving you all by yourself with your own thoughts. Again.

Sure you could have get to bed and sleep until tomorrow noon. But you had other plans in mind. You grabbed the last standing bottle of red wine on the table and took the stairs, leading you to Dante’s bedroom after a quick – and cold - shower, drinking the alcohol on your way directly from the bottle itself. Why bothered using a glass when no one else is around? You didn’t care. You let the bottle on the floor without spilling off all of its remains and sat on the edge of the bed. Your hand touched the cold sheets, slided across his coat still here. You remembered taking it off his closet, just to wrap it around your shoulders to feel the weight of the fabric and smell the leather that gave you memories of him.

It was like a memorial of him for you. Something to hold on to.

Maybe it was the alcohol which finally take over your mind, blew up your own resistances. The fabric still had his smell and by closing your eyes, you could almost feel his presence around you as you draped yourself with the red leather and heavy coat. You lied down on the bed, still wrapped in Dante’s clothes as your mind and imagination started getting wild. You could feel your arousal spreading all across your body as your fingers sliding slowly across your skin, like it was Dante’s hands on you.

The heavy smell of the red leather mixed with the red wine you drank made your head spinning. A moan escaped your lips as one of your hand slided under your tank top to touch and massage your breast, the other one getting under your panties to reach your clit. A gasp from your own voice made you shiver, sliding your fingers even further and caressing your wet folds as you were picturing Dante clearly in your head.

Very clearly.

Your imagination – and the alcohol – took over your senses.

You could see him taking shape in front of your own eyes. This grin on his face, the moon light catching his features and making his blue eyes even more piercing than usual, the way he undressed himself in front of you and joined you on the bed. There were no words, as he only was a part of your dreams about him. You felt his hands slowly sliding down your shivering skin, following yours. Your breath joined his before a deep kiss, causing you to moan more against his mouth. You wanted this man. You wanted him so bad and yet, you were still restraining yourself.

A gasp died on your lips as Dante break the kiss, his head getting down on you. Your back arched violently when you felt his lips kissing your clit, his tongue licking your dripping folds before going inside you caressing the sensitive walls. Your fingers grabbed the cold sheets of the bed, almost tearing them apart under the arousal you were getting into. It was real. It was so damn real… and yet, just a dream.

‘‘Dante…’’

His name was on your lips like a prayer. Your fingers finally stopped tormenting the sheets to grab the man’s silver hair, shovering his face and tongue deeper inside you. Moans and cries reached out your mouth to die in the bedroom, dancing in the air with your lover’s name. Even in your imagination, this man had the power to drive you crazy and send you over the edge. A final swirl of his tongue was your end, and you dive into the orgasm. You felt dizzy, your head spinning from the wine you previously drank. You knew it was the part of your dream you hated the most: when Dante disappeared like smoke vanishing in the cold night. Your eyes were tingling by the tears forming at their corners. Your chest felt heavier by the pain you were feeling.

And yet, the sight of him was still there, slowly getting back to you. His lips met yours in a sweet embrace. You could taste yourself on his tongue, it was… so… real…

Your eyes were wide opened as you dashed back, your head almost hit the bed frame behind you.

‘‘Dante?!’’

The man smiled at you. This grin… god, this grin. You couldn’t believe it. Shivering, your hand approached his face, almost too scared to see him disappearing before your eyes like he always did in your dreams before. But as soon as your fingers touched his beard and across his hot skin, you knew it wasn’t a dream. This time, it was real. Absolutely real.

The tears you’d previously restrained flew from your eyes like a streaming river. Your arms embraced his neck as he pulled himself closer to you. His own arms wrapped around your body, keeping you close to the warmth of his bare skin. You didn’t try to silence your cries, it was a mix of happiness and joy with pure terror from your previous dreams of him. His lips kissed your tears to wipe them away.

‘‘I’m back, sweetheart.’’

His voice. God, his voice… never in your dream did he spoke.

A smile came across your face before crashing your lips against his for a hot and passionate kiss. You wanted to let him know how bad you missed him. Words couldn’t express how much the office was so terrifying, so silent without him around. How much things were tasteless when he wasn’t with you. You broke the kiss just before running out of air.

‘‘I should be away more often if you greet me like this every time I return, babe.’’ he chuckled, kissing the crown of your head.

‘‘Don’t you dare.’’ you hissed before biting his lower lip.

His laugh died against your mouth. His hand slid on your back, guiding your pelvis against his. He was still wearing his pants but you could feel his own arousal hard as wood against you. This simple touch sent a shiver down your spine, making you biting your lower lip in anticipation. Your eyes met his and the lust you read in them was pure jolt.

‘‘I hope you didn’t think of the idea of sleeping after the wine you drink. ‘Cause what I did to ya was only an appetizer.’’


End file.
